


Operation: mongoose

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Ghostbusters one-shot [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Patty doesn't regret taking the Saturday shift





	Operation: mongoose

**Author's Note:**

> We take request

“Ghostbusters, Kevin speaking.” Kevin gave a thumbs up at Patty, who rolled her eyes as she walked passed. She could her Kevin saying “Uh, oh, interesting.” but she knew he really wasn't listening. Patty sighed, shook her head, and walked sluggishly to the kitchen as she cursed herself silently for volunteering to work an early Saturday shift. She set her empty cup on the counter and slowly poured herself coffee. She started to wonder how she got herself into this mess. BOOM! Aloud bang rang throughout the fire house.

“Oh, yeah that's why you're here.” Patty sighed. She knew the only reason she agreed to get up at the ass crack of dawn was because of the blonde haired beauty who just blew something up for the fifth time that morning. Patty sat the coffee pot down, walked over to the fire extinguisher, and walked tiredly upstairs.

“Note to self: Never compare yourself to an ancient Egyptian fire starter. Your confidence will just end up in flames...literally.” Holtzmann held the tape recorder in her hand as she coughed out black smoke. She heard the sounds of footsteps. Her heart started to race knowing Patty was coming upstairs. Holtzmann dusted her ash covered overalls, tried to pull back her frizzy hair, and wiped off her smudged, stained face with dirty rag. She walked over to a broken mirror that hung crooked and nodded to herself.

“Patty-cakes, What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?” Holtzmann said smoothly as she leaned on her workbench and gave Patty a wink.

“Holtzmann! The fire!” Patty pointed the fire extinguisher at her workbench that had a small fire in the center. Holtzmann gave her a small smile and stepped away from the workbench. Patty fired off the extinguisher, putting out the small fire. Holtzmann walked over to Patty and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“Thanks, Patty-cakes, you're my hero.” Holtzmann said in a fake country accent. She batted her eyes at Patty. Patty smiled and shook her head she pushed back Holtzmann arm.

“Honey, you have to be careful.” Patty placed the fire extinguisher down on the work table. Holtzmann walked back over to her workbench. She grabbed her tools and began to work. “What were you doing anyway?” Holtzmann’s eyes became wide and a grin started to form across her face.

“It's a new proton watch.” Holtzmann held up bits and pieces of what looked like an Apple watch that had been dismantled. Kevin flopped upstairs, he had a notepad in his hand with a goofy grin on his face.

“This lady named Kathleen has got a ghost or maybe a clown. I didn't really write it down but she's reopening something or maybe it's a house.” Patty let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes. She took the notepad from Kevin and flipped through the pages only seeing doodles of stick figures. She stopped flipping when she saw Kathleen name and an address.

“I've got the address, let's go.” Holtzmann made a loud whooping noise.

“Yes, the dynamic duo going on a bust!” Holtzmann grabbed her jumpsuit and tugged on Patty's arm in excitement as she rushed down the stairs.

The car ride was filled with shouts of terror, mostly coming from Patty yelling “Holtzmann!” “Slow down!”and “Watch out!” Patty’s hand griped the door handle as Holtzmann let out a chuckle. Patty glared at her and shook her head, reaching to turn down the 80’s pop music that was blasting through the stereo. Holtzmann spun the hearse up to the curb. Patty let out a sigh.

“See, I got you here in one piece.” Holtzmann gave a satisfied grin. Patty shook her head and rolled her eyes as she opened the passenger door.

The two walked towards an old Victorian hotel. They walked up the old, cracked stone stair. There were two stone statues of lions guarding the revolving front door that had cobwebs all over it. When they walked into the hotel, they were greeted by a frantic woman who was pacing back and forth.

“Thank heavens you're here!” A woman in a pink tweed pantsuit that had a name tag that said “Kathleen” gave the a frazzled smile. Patty and Holtzmann smiled back at her.

“What, seems to be the problem?” Holtzmann said as she looked up at the crystal chandelier. Her eyes trailed to the cracked ceiling and the dried paint on the wall.

“Well, I'm a real estate agent and we have this buyer who wants this hotel remodeled. But, when I came to check it out two weeks ago, I heard a strange noise. I didn't think anything of it until I came in yesterday and saw this!” Kathleen showed them a blood stained wall that had the words “Stay out” written on the wall. The two gasped at the sight. They had never seen a ghost write something so violent.

“Wow, we should call for backup.” Holtzmann shook her head at Patty's words.

“Come on, we're the dream team! All we need to do is to trap it like a mongoose.” Holtzmann gave Patty puppy dog eyes. Patty rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

“You've trapped a mongoose before?” Patty raised her eyebrow. Holtzmann shook head yes and gave Patty a confident smile.

“Operation: Mongoose is a Go!” Holtzmann yelled as she gave Patty a squeeze. Patty rolled her eyes as they started to walk towards a huge ballroom. The ballroom furniture was draped over with white cloths that had cobwebs on them. The chandelier that hung from the delicately painted ceiling had cobwebs hanging from it and off to the side was an old white piano. The white cover had been torn off of it and was bundled up on the floor next to it.

“You're hearing the music too, right?” Holtzmann said as she heard the faint noise of the piano playing.

“As long as it isn't Jaws or horror film music then it's fine by me.” Patty said as she gripped her proton wand. The sound of the music grew as they entered the ballroom.

“The Hokey Pokey?” Patty scrunched up her face at the sound of the song. She looked over at Holtzmann, who was wiggling her hips at the tune of the music. Patty let out a little laugh. As Patty let out her laugh, the music stopped, the room became cold, and the doors slammed behind them, locking.

“You're not my mommy!” A angry child screamed as the furniture flew in the air. A wooden chair flew towards Patty. Before Patty could register, she felt herself being pushed to the ground. She looked over to see Holtzmann lying on the floor next to a broken wooden chair. Patty quickly stood up racing towards Holtzmann.

“Holtzmann! Baby, are you alright?”  Patty picked Holtzmann’s limp body into her arms, wiping the blood off her forehead. Holtzmann opened her eyes and smiled weakly. Patty pulled her into a hug.

“Holtzmann, honey what has gotten into you? You've been reckless all week!” Patty scolded.

“Can't you see, Patricia? I'm in love with you and I'm trying to woo you.” Patty kissed her softly on the lips.

“You could have just asked me on a date.” Patty shook her head.

“Well, my lovely girlfriend, let's put operation: Mongoose in effect.” Holtzmann said as she grabbed her proton pack.

**Author's Note:**

> We take request


End file.
